The Inherent Absence of Light
by EchoXMatsuyama
Summary: Summary: Reid is afraid of the dark and one night on a case he shares a room with Morgan and Morgan can't sleep with any light on, but we all know Reid doesn't like the dark…Let's see what solution Morgan comes up with. Disclaimer: I do not own any Criminal Minds characters all I own is the story.


**The Inherent Absence of Light** (Derek Morgan X Spencer Reid)

**Summary:** Reid is afraid of the dark and one night on a case he shares a room with Morgan and Morgan can't sleep with any light on, but we all know Reid doesn't like the dark…Let's see what solution Morgan comes up with.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Criminal Minds characters all I own is the story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXOXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The more you have of it, the less you see. What am I?

"Morgan I already told you I need to have a light on!"

Reid walked across the room to the small bathroom that was located in the far corner of Morgan and his room. Reaching his hand through the door way he flipped the switch and the yellow glow from the light bulb shown throughout the bathroom and into the small hallway connecting the room door and the area where the beds were.

"Come on Reid you know I can't sleep with a light on!" Morgan said standing up from his bed and walking over to the bathroom where Reid still stood determined to keep the light on.

"Sorry Derek, but I don't like the dark, you know that."

Childishly Reid extended his arms in the door way not allowing Morgan to reach in and turn off the light. "If you don't leave this light on then you have to leave the lamp on." Reid said gesturing his head to the small lamp that was already on in between their two beds.

"That would be even worse; can't you deal without a light on for one night?" Derek asked.

"Well can't you deal with a light on for one night?" Reid said in a mocking way. Morgan closed his eyes in irritation and pinched the bridge of his nose. When Derek opened his eyes he looked up to see Reid had stuck out his pink plump bottom lip in sadness. Morgan was a sucker for his younger co-workers doe brown eyes; that now looked up at him with a pleading stair.

Morgan sighed, "Damn it Reid stop looking at me like that; you know what that mak…" Morgan stopped himself in mid-sentence before he said anything that would otherwise confuse the young genius. Reid's brows furrowed in confusion, but then like he always did he went all genius and knew what Morgan was trying to do. Shaking his head slightly Reid looked at Derek.

"You're trying some kind of ruse to get me out of the way; well it won't work!" The young genius protested holding his place in the door frame.

Morgan out stretched his arms and placed them on to Reid's thin shoulders. "Come on man I would never try to trick you; I'm just saying to not make that, that expression."

Reid looked at Morgan with a suspicious glare.

"Sure I know you, you're probably thinking of a way to get me out of the way so you can turn off the light, but I won't fall for anything you throw at me!"

Morgan had thought of just picking Reid up by his thin waist and just moving him out of the way, and it would be fairly easy, but deep inside he knew that would be mean of him and Reid wouldn't forgive him for some time. Either that or the young genius would go and try and flip the switch on again, and it would be a flicking battle of light until the bulb goes out and then they would move onto the small lamp, etc. etc.

"Please do you really think I would use some sly tricks on you? I'm not that kind of guy."

Morgan slightly squeezed the youngers shoulders trying to get him to move on his own; there had to be a more simple way to get Reid to let him turn off the lights, he just had to find it.

"Come on Morgan please, just one night." The younger begged.

Morgan groaned, he so wanted to give in, but he knew that if he did it would be a sleepless night for him.

Then that's when it struck him, a light went off in his tired head.

(A/N: but I thought he wanted the lights off)

A sly smirk found its way on his face and a weary expression crossed Reid's. Reid wasn't really scared, but whatever Morgan was thinking was not something Reid wanted to be a part of.

"Mo-Morgan?" Reid wanted to take a step back, but he was in the middle of trying to keep a light on so he wasn't going anywhere unless he admitted defeat, which he refuses to do.

Morgan slid his bigger hands down the sides of Reid's arms and lifted them off the creamy skin to Reid's thin waste.

"Wha-what are you doing Mor-Morgan!?" Reid managed to stammer out.

"Well Reid I found a solution to our current problem."

Before Reid had any chance of replying he felt himself being lifted; Morgan had no trouble lifting Reid's smaller frame. When Reid's body connected with Morgan's broad left shoulder his body bended at the hip and he was stationed there in such a venerable position. Morgan wrapped his left arm around Reid's thin legs to help him stay in place, well his other arm reached out and he turned off the bathroom light. Reid was in shock and was posed with his hands pressed flat against Morgan's back well his legs were bent at the knee with Morgan's arm centered in between his calf and upper leg.

"Mo-Morgan! Let me down this instant!" Reid yelled trying to push himself up and out of his arms.

"Stop Reid, I'm trying to show you the solution to our problem so that both of us are happy." Morgan came to his bed and flung Reid onto the plush mattress. Reid let out a small cute squeak and stared dazed at the older man as he moved to the lamp on the side of the bed, "Get under the covers Reid." He said.

Reid hesitated at first, but not wanting to get yelled at by his roommate he slid his legs under the comforter.

"Does this mean you're going to leave the lights on?" The young genius asked.

Morgan just smiled at him and then turned off the light. "Eek! Morgan turn it back on." Reid said bringing the covers up past his nose so that he was practically hiding under it. Reid felt Morgan pull back the covers to the side of him, and him climb in next to him. Reid peeked his eyes out from under the blanket, his eyes adjusting to the dark so that he was able to see Morgan's face.

"What are you doing Morgan, turn back on the light and get in your own bed."

"What are you talking about Reid you're the one in my bed." The older man said with a hint of humor. Reid wasn't too happy and didn't crack a smile.

"Fine then I'll just go to my bed and turn back on the light." But before Reid was able to pull back the covers, Morgan wrapped his left arm around Reid's slender waist and pulled him to his chest.

"You're not going anywhere pretty boy, I'm supposed to protect you from any scary monsters that lurk in the dark." Morgan was smiling and Brought Reid closer, laying their bodies down.

Reid's smaller body fit perfectly in Morgan's arms, so much so that Morgan was to comfortable to let Reid move an inch.

"Morgan this isn't funny let me go." Reid was kind of glad that it was dark so that Morgan couldn't see the huge blush that crept onto his cheeks.

"Who said this was a joke, I'm completely serious, now be quiet and go to sleep." Morgan tried to close his eyes while still holding tightly to Reid as the smaller man tried to squeeze out of his grip.

"But-bu Mo-"

"Be quiet Reid."

Reid closed his mouth, just those simple words and Morgan's warm embrace was enough to shut him up for the rest of the night. He knew it was futile to keep bugging the man, and he knew he wasn't strong enough to get out of his grasp, so all that he was left with was to believe that Morgan could protect him from the dark.

So Reid just laid there in Morgan's arms and Morgan held the young genius, both fully aware of the situation, and both oddly okay with it. Soon they were both fast asleep.

~THE END~

A/N: I hope you guys liked the story, cuz I sure as hell didn't….I could have done better, but lately I haven't been in the mood and so this is how it came out, maybe in the near future I will decide to rewrite it, but until then this is what you my fellow readers are stuck with


End file.
